Comforts of the Past
by jizzy80
Summary: It has been six years since graduation and since Brooke and Lucas have seen each other. Now, the whole gang is back together and even though Lucas is with Peyton and Brooke has a boyfriend old feelings still manage to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill...if I did Lucas and Brooke would be together!**

Brooke is living in California and she is 24 years old; she owns a very successful boutique and is designing a line of high fashion dresses. She has not spoken to anyone from Tree Hill since graduation except for Haley and Nathan, who still live in Tree Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was finishing sketches as she was talking to Haley on the phone.

"So, are you ready for the fashion show next week?" Haley asked

"Are you kidding? I still have a million things to do; there is no way I am going to finish in time!"

"Oh please! You are like superwoman, I know you will do great!"

"Thanks tutormom. Speaking of, how is my favorite godson?"

"He's fine. I just can't believe he is turning six next week! You are going to be here for the party right?"

"I am really going to try."

"Brooke, you cannot miss James' birthday!"

"Hales, I am just so busy with the fashion show."

"Brooke, James is only going to turn six once and you are his godmother, you have to be there."

"Alright, if it means that much to you, I will be there."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now that we have that settled tell me how things are going with this new guy?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Brooke, don't give me that. You have been dating this guy for like two months and I know nothing about him except that he is a lawyer, now spill.

"Okay. His name is Evan Mills and he is 25 years old. He has brown hair and brown eyes and he is around 5' 8''. Is that enough information for you?"

"It will due for now. But, if you really want to make me happy you could bring him with you when you come next week."

"Haley, I have only been dating him a couple of months. I think it is a little premature to bring him to a gathering isn't it?"

"Would you at least consider it?"

"Fine."

"Good. I got to go; I have to take James to a play date. I will talk to you later."

"Bye."

With that Brooke hung up the phone and continued working on her sketches.

_"There is no way I can ask Evan to come to Tree Hill with me...right?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay guys, this is my first story and I would really appreciate reviews. So please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Haley had just dropped James off at a friend's house and now she was meeting Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Rachel, and Nathan for lunch at the cafe. She was running late so when she walked in she saw them all there waiting for her.

"Hey, where have you been?" Peyton asked.

"Sorry, I had to drop James off. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much; although you did miss a make out session between these two lovebirds over here."

Peyton smiled and looked at Lucas. She still couldn't believe they had been dating for almost 5 years. Although, she did wonder when they were going to take the next step.

"What can I say, I am just too good looking." Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, right. So, did you get in touch with Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"You talk to Brooke?"Peyton asked surprised. She hadn't talked to Brooke in years and was surprised to just find out that Haley had been talking to her.

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, I forget I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"How is she, what is she doing?" Lucas asked.

"She's good. She owns a boutique in California and is designing a line of high fashion dresses."

"Why did you not tell me you had been talking to her?"Peyton asked.

"She asked me not to say anything. You, Lucas, and Brooke didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms."

Lucas thought back to the night of graduation. He remembered how badly their friendship had ended.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was at a party celebrating. Brooke was sitting in the backyard alone and Lucas went out to talk to her._

_"Hey, why are you out here all alone?"_

_"I was just thinking."_

_"About what?"_

_"Do you remember how we had planned to go to college together? You had asked the college counsellor if the Fashion Institute had a basketball program and I asked if any good basketball school had a fashion program."_

_"I remember." Lucas said smiling._

_"I was so happy then, everything just seem to fit you know? Now, I just feel so lost."_

_"Brooke, you are going to be fine. You are a lot stronger than you think."_

_"I feel alone. Haley has Nathan, Peyton has you, and I don't have anyone."_

_"That's not true Brooke. I will always be here for you."_

_"Thanks Luke."_

_They hugged and Lucas breathed her in. She smelled of vanilla, it was the perfume he bought her for their three month anniversary. He missed that smell more than he realized._

_"What the hell is going on out here?"Peyton yelled_

_"Peyton calm down. Brooke and I were just talking." _

_"Looked like a lot more than just talking! What, you were putting the moves on my boyfriend? You hypocrite!"_

_"Peyton it's not like that. I was upset and Lucas just gave me a hug."_

_"How stupid do I look? I knew you were going to pull something like this, you always want what you can't have!"_

_" I can't believe I am hearing this!"Brooke shouted_

_"I know how bad it hurts to have your boyfriend cheat on you and I would never put another person through that, especially my supposed best friend! I You actually think that little of me?"_

_"Brooke, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and..." Peyton said._

_"I don't want to hear it."Brooke could feel tears start to stream down her face._

_"I thought we could make out friendship work but I was wrong. It is too hard."_

_"Brooke..." Lucas began._

_"Stop Lucas, I can't listen to anymore. I am so tired of being caught in the middle of all this drama. Peyton, you will always doubt me and Luke, you will never defend me. You have stood there silent because Peyton is your girlfriend and you don't want to hurt your relationship by defending ours. It's funny, even when we aren't dating you manage to hurt me."_

_With one final look, Brooke walked away and out of their lives. _

_End Flashback_

When Lucas had gone to talk to her the next morning she was already gone. He hadn't talked to her or heard about her until now.

"Look, Brooke is coming in for James' party next week. That won't be a problem will it?" Haley asked.

"No, it's been a long time and were all grown up. I think we can handle a few hours with her, right Luke?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, absolutely."

Lucas tried to act cool but all he could think was

_"I cannot wait to see her again."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hey guys, I hope you are liking the story!! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was on her way to open the boutique and she couldn't get her conversation with Haley out of her head. She was about to unlock the door when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Evan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had some time before I have to be in court and I thought I would bring my girl some coffee."

"You're so sweet. Thanks. Come on in."

Evan and Brooke went into the store and sat down.

"So, I have a question to ask you." Brooke said

"Shoot."

"You know my godson James?"

"You have pictures of him all over your apartment, so yes I know him."

"Okay, well he is turning six next week and I am going to go to Tree Hill for the party and I was wondering if you would want to come with me?"

"Wow."

"If you don't want to I would..."

"No Brooke, I think that would be great!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to meet your friends and see where you grew up. When would we leave?"

"The party is next Saturday, so I was thinking we could leave Friday and come back Monday."

"Sounds great. I have a bunch of vacation days I have been meaning to use anyway. Look, I have to get going but I will talk you later."

Evan gave Brooke a light kiss on the lips and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week had flown by and now Brooke and Evan were on their way to Tree Hill.

"Brooke, are you a nervous flyer or something?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you haven't stopped fidgeting the entire plane ride. What's up?"

"It's just that there are going to be some people at the party that I haven't seen in a while and we didn't exactly leave things on good terms."

"Like who?"

"My ex-boyfriend and his girlfriend who use to be my best friend."

"Okay...what happened?"

"It's a long story but I dated Lucas twice. Once sophomore year and again senior year. The first time around he cheated on me with Peyton and..."

"Peyton?"

"My old best friend."

"Got it, go on."

"Anyway, a couple of years later he told me he was in love with me and wanted to give our relationship another try. So, we dated for another year only to have Peyton tell me she still loved him. I knew she would tell Lucas so I broke it off with him before he had the chance to dump me."

"Were you in love with him?"

"...Yes, I was. But, that was a long time ago. We all had a falling out right after graduation and I haven't talked to them since and I guess I am just a little anxious about seeing them again."

"Well, don't worry baby. I will be by your side the entire time."

He leaned over and kissed her, but their kiss was interrupted by the steward on the loud speaker.

"Attention everyone, please put your try tables and seat backs in the upright position. We will be landing in Tree Hill, North Carolina in a few moments.

_"Okay, here we go." Brooke thought_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, here is chapter three. I really hope everyone is enjoying it...and u know what to do...review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Haley had been decorating all day and Nathan was trying to keep James occupied until everyone got there.

"Haley, I think there are enough streamers." Nathan said

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"It is. James, don't you think the apartment looks good."

"Yeah mom, it does and the cake smells really good. Can I have some yet?"

"Not yet sweetie."

_Ding-dong_

"Coming."

Haley ran and opened the door, hoping it was Brooke but instead it was Peyton and Lucas.

"Oh, hey guys."Haley said disappointed.

"Jeez, thanks for the warm welcome."Peyton said.

"Sorry, I was just hoping it would be Brooke."

"Do you know when she is coming in?"

"She should be here any min..."

Again the doorbell rang and Haley opened it expecting to see Brooke. But, it was Mouth and Rachel.

"Hi, come on in."

"Hey, where is James?"Mouth asked

"Nathan is playing with him upstairs. Hold on."

"Nathan, James, come on down guys!!"

James came running down the stairs with Nathan in toe.

"Uncle Lucas!"James yelled running into Lucas' arms.

"Hey buddy, happy birthday."

"Thanks! Mom, is it time for cake now?"

"Not yet, we have to wait for Aunt Brooke first."

"I can't believe Brooke is coming. I haven't talked to that hoe in ages." Rachel said.

"Rachel! Could you not talk that way in front of James."

"Sorry."

_Ding-dong_

"This has got to be her."

Haley opened the door to find Brooke and a very handsome man on the other side.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled

"Tutormom!"

Haley and Brooke hugged for what seemed like forever.

"It is so good to see you." Haley said

"I know, I have missed you so much. Hey Nate, how are you?" Brooke asked giving him a hug.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Now, where is my favorite godson?"

"I'm right here!"

"Hey James! Happy birthday." Brooke said scooping him up into her arms

"Thanks. Mom, Aunt Brooke is here now, can we have cake?"

"In a few minutes, I promise. Why don't you go upstairs and play."

"Okay, bye Aunt Brooke."

"Bye, baby."

"Don't I get a hello bitch?"

"Rachel!" Haley yelled

"What, the kid isn't around."

Brooke just laughed, she had missed Rachel so much.

"Hey whore, get over here. Mouth you too!"

After she had said hello to Mouth and Rachel she saw them.

"Hi Lucas. Hey Peyton."

"Hi." They both said in unison.

Lucas couldn't believe it. She was still the same old Brooke. He didn't realize how much he had missed her until this very moment.

"Uh Brooke, shouldn't you be introducing us to someone?"

"Oh my God! Evan I am so sorry."

"It's okay, I wanted to let you say hello to everyone."

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Evan Mills. Evan, this is Haley Scott and her husband Nathan, and that cute little boy you just saw is their son James. This is Mouth McFadden and Rachel Gattina; and this is Lucas Scott and his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer."

"Hey everyone, it's nice to meet you."

"Now that we all know everyone, who's hungry?" Haley asked.

The next few hours passed pretty quickly. James opened his presents, and they had birthday cake, and now the night was winding down. Brooke was in the kitchen washing dishes when Peyton walked in.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Peyton asked

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened. It was my fault; I should have known you would never do anything to hurt me like that."

"Yeah, you should have. Peyton, we were all finally over everything that had happened and then you just blew up. I was just so sick of all the drama, I didn't want it in my life. That is why I have kept my distance the past few years."

"I know, and I don't blame you. I would just really like it if we could try to reconnect."

"I would too."

"Good. So...tell me about Evan."

"Well..."

"Hold on, don't say anything without me" Haley yelled.

"Guys, seriously there isn't much to tell."

"Oh come on! He is a fox! There has got to be something you can tell us!" Haley said.

"Yeah, like how's the sex?"

"Peyton!" Haley yelled.

"What? It's not like you weren't wondering the same thing."

In that moment none of them thought about all that had happened over the years; in that moment it was like time had stood still and they were all back in high school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That was chapter 4 and I hope u like it. Please review!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

Hey guys!! I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I was so busy with moving into college and adjusting. But, I have been itching to continue my story and I hope you all continue to read it!!


	6. Chapter 6

While the girls were in the kitchen talking, the guys were on the porch cleaning up.

"God Nate, I think James has enough toys to last him until he's twelve" Lucas said.

"I know; it's ridiculous. So Evan...what kind of lawyer are you?"

"I'm an environmental rights lawyer."

"That's cool" Nathan said.

"How long have you and Brooke been seeing each other?" Lucas asked.

"About two months."

"How did you guys meet?"

"Actually it was sort of an accident. I was coming out of this coffee shop and Brooke was going in but I didn't see her and I accidentally spilled my iced latté all over her."

"God, Brooke must have been pissed" Nathan said.

"Yeah she was, but then we got to talking and...I don't know; we just clicked.

"That's great man, right Luke?"

"Yeah, great."

The truth was Lucas couldn't help but feel jealous of Evan's connection with Brooke. All he wanted to was to have her back in his life again, but he just didn't know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the guys were sitting on the porch talking the girls came outside.

"So, what's going on out here?" Haley asked as she settled herself into Nathan's lap.

"Nothing baby, we were just talking."

"Evan was telling us how he and Brooke met" Mouth said.

"Did you pick our little Brookie up on a street corner?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry about her Evan, that's just Rachel being her usual bitchy self" Brooke said.

"I think it's great that you guys found each other" Peyton said.

Evan and Brooke smiled at each other and all of a sudden Lucas felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey Peyt, I have to get to work early tomorrow. I think we should probably call it a night." Lucas said.

"Yeah, you're right. We will see you guys later, goodnight."

"Goodnight" they all said in unison.

"Wait! How about we all meet at Karen's cafe tomorrow for lunch? Let's say around 1:00?"

After they all had agreed everyone went home and Haley and Nathan were left to bask in the events of the evening.

"I can't believe it" Haley said.

"What?"

"Not only did our little boy just turn six, but we got through the entire evening without one fist fight!"

"I know, I thought for sure someone was going to end up with a black eye tonight."

"Me too! But, I think it was a very successful evening, Not only did Peyton, Brooke, and patch things up, but we also got to meet Brooke's hunky new boyfriend. I really think he might be the one for her."

"I don't know Hales."

"What do you mean? Didn't you like him?"

"Yeah, he seem like a cool guy it's just that..."

"What?"

"Well, Luke kinda gave him the third degree."

"So? He is just looking out for Brooke, it is only natural that he would still care about her."

"I'm just saying, if I didn't know any better I would say he seemed kinda jealous."

"No. Lucas is with Peyton, there is no reason for him to be jealous. It was probably nothing."

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right."

As they cleaned they both had the same thought.

_ "Oh God, here we go again!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley was the first one to arrive at Karen's at 12: 45.

"Hey Karen. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. How was James' birthday party"

"Really good. I wish you could have been there."

"Me too, but I think Lily would have been upset that I missed her birthday party. So, why are you the first one here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas told me about the big lunch today."

"Yeah, I guess I am just nervous."

"About what? I thought everything went well yesterday?"

"It did, it's just...you know what, forget it. I am probably just being paranoid. I am going to go grab a table."

As soon as she turned around Peyton and Lucas walked in.

"Hey!"

"Hi Hales, where are Nathan and James?"

"At James' basketball practice. They should be here soon. Come on, let's sit down."

"So, what did you think of Evan?" Peyton asked.

"He seems really great and Brooke looks happy."

"Yeah, she really does. Who knows, maybe Brooke will be the next one to walk down the aisle?"

As Peyton said this Lucas felt a knot form deep in his stomach.

"Ah, speak of the devil" Haley said

Everyone turned to see Brooke and Evan walking in.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late; I was giving Evan the grand tour of Tree Hill."

"No problem. So Evan, what do you think of Tree Hill?" Haley asked

"It is really nice. It seems like it would be a great place to live...you know when there aren't love triangles that last years and brawls starting every other day."

"Ah, I see Brooke has told you about our high school years." Peyton said

"Yeah, she did. When she first told me I thought she was kidding but after I thought about it, it really explained a lot."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked

"Well, I could finally see why Brooke guarded her heart so much. It had been broken so badly she was afraid I would do the same."

"Look, you weren't there, you have no idea what happened!" Lucas yelled

"Luke, calm down" Peyton said.

"Excuse me, I need some air."

"I didn't mean to offend him."

"Evan, you didn't. Look, Peyt if it's okay with you I am going to go talk to him."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Brooke got up and went outside to where Lucas was standing

"Luke, are you okay?"

"I can't believe you told him about what happended between us."

"He is my boyfriend."

"Who you've only been seeing for a couple of months! I bet you made me seem like the bad guy too! Like what happened was all my fault!"

"It was! I loved you more than my own life and you broke my heart. You told me you were the one for me but you would never let me into your heart! You're damn right I made you the bad guy!"

With that Brooke walked off leaving Lucas watching her and under his breath he said

"She always walks away from me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay guys that was chapter 5. Again I am sry it took me so long to update but it won't be like that anymore. Please review! Your feedback means a lot to me and it helps me develop the story. Next up in Comforts of the Past...more Brucas of course!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, here is chapter 6. Enjoy...and don't forget to review!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the window Haley, Peyton, and Evan saw Brooke run off and they went outside to see what happened.

"What happened?" Peyton asked

"We just got into an argument."

"About what?" Haley asked

"Nothing, just stuff that happened a long time ago."

"What did you say to her?" Evan asked

"None of your business."

"It is my business. Brooke is my girlfriend and she just stormed off in tears! Now I want to know what the hell you did to upset her!"

"Brooke and I go way back. What we were talking about is the past..._our _past; you wouldn't understand."

"Brooke told me about what happened in high school. I know how badly you hurt her then, and I am not going to let you hurt her now. Brooke and I are happy and in love and I won't let you ruin that. Now, I am going to find my girlfriend."

Evan went to find Brooke leaving a very angry Lucas, and a very confused Haley and Peyton.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what just happened!" Peyton said

"I just don't like Evan; I don't think he's good enough for Brooke."

"That's what made her so upset? You telling her you don't like her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. She just over reacted."

"That's all it was?" Peyton asked

"Peyt, I didn't think she would get so upset."

"Well, I better go talk to her too. I will see you at home."

Peyton left leaving Lucas and Haley. Haley had been quiet for a while, but once Peyton was gone she finally spoke.

"Okay Luke, she is gone. Tell me the truth."

"What?"

"I know you and I know that something more happened than you just telling Brooke you don't like Evan. I am your best friend and you have never lied to me, so don't start now."

"Hales, I don't know what happened. Just seeing them together, finding out she opened up to him about what happened in high school...it just made me angry."

"I figured that out Luke. My question is why did it make you so angry?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon Luke. Is this whole thing happening because you still have feelings for Brooke?"

"What! No, she is a friend and that's all. I am with Peyton, I have been with Peyton for years. I am just concerned that she is with the wrong guy; I will always want the best for her."

As Haley and Lucas were talking, Nathan walked up with James.

"Hey guys."

"Hi" Lucas said

"Hey baby, how did our little guy do today?"

"Great, as usual"

"You should've seen me mom. I was awesome."

"I bet you were. Hey, why don't you go inside. I think Auntie Karen just took a batch of cookies out of the oven."

"Okay."

"Alright, now that he is out of earshot, what is going on?" Nathan asked

"Nothing."

"Luke, when I walked up a minute ago I could've cut the tension with a knife."

"Look, I am done talking right now. I am going to go home and get ready, I have a meeting with my editor in an hour. See you guys later."

"Okay...now that the big baby is out of ear shot, what the hell happened?"

"Well, Lucas got into it with Brooke and then with Evan."

"Crap"

"Yeah. I have a feeling you were right; Lucas still has feelings for Brooke."

"This is going to kill Peyton, not to mention Evan."

"It will hurt her more if Luke and Brooke stay with them out of obligation and not love."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We have got to get Lucas to admit how he feels and then hopefully Brooke will admit that she loves him too."

"Haley James Scott, are you suggesting that we medal?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Okay, I agree. But, how do we know Brooke loves Lucas too?"

"I don't think she ever stopped, she just buried those feelings because they hurt too much. We have got to get those together again. It is the only way they will ever be really happy."

"Okay, I am with you."

"Alright, then tonight we will start Project Brucas."

"Brucas?"

"Yeah, you know Brooke and Lucas...Brucas."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's go get James and go home; we have plans to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Nathan and Haley got home they called Rachel and Mouth to help them put their plans into motion.

"Okay, so we have to figure out a way to get Brooke and Lucas alone together so they can work out their problems." Haley said

"That could work, but if they are alone together they could either kill each other or their significant others could kill them." Mouth said

"Yeah, that would suck. But, you know we could always install cameras where ever they duke it out and then we could order some pizza and watch."

"Rachel!" Haley yelled

"What? It would be like dinner and show."

"Okay, moving on. Does anyone have any ideas how we are going to pull this off?" Nathan asked

"Why don't we divide and conquer. I could invite Brooke over for a girls and night and you could invite Luke over for a guys night. The once they both get here we lock them in a room until they work everything out."

"That could work" Mouth said

"Yeah, I will call Luke and tell him to come over around six tomorrow."

"I will do the same with Brooke and hopefully they will cut the crap and admit that they..."

"Want to jump each other's bones."

"No Rachel, that they are in love."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it" Nathan said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay that was chapter 6. I hope you all liked it and as always please review._

_Coming up: Lucas and Brooke locked in a room together. Will they kill each other or get physical in a different way?? You will have to wait and see_


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! They were so sweet and really helped me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Nathan, are we on schedule?"Haley asked

"Yep it's all set. Lucas is coming here around six."

"Good. I called Brooke and she is coming here around 6:15; I want to make sure they don't run into each other."

"Hales, you realize this could blow up in our faces right?"

"Trust me, I know. But we love Brooke and Lucas and we only want them to be happy. Besides, without them you and I might not be together."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, remember when we first met and we had that huge fight and Brooke set up that romantic scavenger hunt for us?"

"Yeah, but she was the one who caused the fight in the first place."

"That's not the point. The point is she got us back together again."

"Yeah, I guess she did; and when you came back from the tour, Luke was the one who encouraged me to give you another chance."

"See, we owe them."

_Ding-dong_

"What, it is only 5:30! Luke is early!"

"Haley, calm down. It is probably just Mouth and Rachel."

"Oh, right. Sorry, guess I am a little nervous."

Nathan went and got the door as Haley went into the kitchen to get the casserole she made out of the oven

"Hey Haley"

"Hey Mouth"

"I'm here to ya know." Rachel said

"Hi Rachel."

"Okay, here's a question for ya. If Brooke and Lucas are going to be locked up together why the hell are you cooking them dinner?"

"Well, they have a ton of issues to work through. It could take a while, and they might get hungry. I figured we could just put it in the pantry with them."

"Pantry?" Mouth asked

"Yeah, we figures that would work. I mean it is big enough to walk around in, but small enough where they can't get away from each other."

"Ah, no offense Haley but if I were you I wouldn't put them in the pantry."Rachel said

"Why not?"

"Well, do you really want them having sex in the place you keep your food?"

"Rachel! They are barely on speaking terms, I don't think they are going to be having sex."

"Haley this Brooke and Lucas we are talking about; they have enough sexual tension to fill all of Texas. I just think it would be safer to put them in the guest room...ya know...just in case."

"Hales, I am going to have to agree with Rachel on this one. Besides, I really cannot stand the thought of Brooke and Lucas hooking up in the place where we keep our food."

"What do you think Mouth?"

"Sorry, I am going to have to go with Nathan and Rachel."

"Okay, fine. We will put them in the guest room."

"How am I going to get Lucas up there?"

"I don't know...tell him I asked you to move the dresser and you need help. Then, when you here the door bell for Brooke, leave and we will take Brooke up there. I will tell Brooke I want to redecorate and I want her opinion."

"Okay, but if she sees Lucas, why would she even go in the room."

"Well, that is where you come in. You might need to give her a little push."

"What?"

"Not a huge one, just hard enough so she gets into the room. Then we close the door and lock it from our side."

"How do you lock a door from the outside?" Mouth asked

"We did that on all the rooms, so if James ever locked himself in, we would able to get in too."

_Ding-dong_

"That must be Lucas." Nathan said

"Rachel, Mouth got out the back! Okay, here we go!" Haley said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Luke."

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Alright. Hey Hales."

"Hey Luke."

"Something in here smells good."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you guys eating junk for dinner so I made you casserole."

"Can't wait, I's starving."

"Well, you can try it as soon as you do me favour."

"Favour?"

"Can you help Nathan move the dresser in the guest room?"

"Sure. We'll be right back."

"Thanks."

As Lucas walked away, Haley winked at Nathan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where does Haley want this thing?"

"Over against that wall."

"Okay."

"Hold on a sec Luke."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened at the cafe today?"

"There is nothing to tell."

"Lucas I'm your brother, I know you. Something has been bugging you ever since James' birthday party."

"I guess I'm just stressed out. I've got deadlines and Peyton and I have been fighting a lot lately."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Nothing...everything. It just seems like the things we used to love about each other now drive us crazy."

"Well, people change."

"Yeah I know. I just...I don't know. I just don't know if we're happy anymore."

_Ding-dong_

"Are you expecting someone else?"

"I don't think so, let me go check who it is. I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke, thanks for coming." Haley said

"No problem."

"Hey Nate."

"Hey."

"Brooke before we eat, do you mind giving us your opinion. We want to redo the guest room .

"Sure"

As they climbed the stairs Haley and Nathan both prayed that their plan would work. As they approached the guest room Brooke could see Lucas.

"What is he..."

Brooke didn't get a chance to finish her statement. She was pushed forward into the room and she heard the door slam behind her.

"What the hell?"

When she tried to open the door it wouldn't budge

"Haley, Nathan! What do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry but you guys need to work out your issues! Have a good night" Haley said

Brooke heard the go downstairs and the front door slam

"Tell me they did not just lock us in here together!" Brooke yelled

"I think they did"

"Were you in on this Lucas?"

"What! You have got to be kidding me! I just came here for dinner and Nathan said he needed help moving the dresser. The next thing I know you are being shoved in here."

"Great. Just great. Well, they can't stay out of here forever. We will just sit and wait...in silence!" Brooke said

"Fine by me"

As Lucas and Brooke went to sit in opposite corners of the room they both had the same thought:

_"This is going to be a long night."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay __guys, that was__ chapter 7. I know I said that this chapter would be all about Brooke and Lucas locked together but I decided to leave that for the next chapter. I really want __ur__ feedback. What do you guys want? __Sex or no sex?__ Should Evan/Peyton find them or should they spend the entire night in there? Let me know and...__as__ always...please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, here is chapter 8...enjoy!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas had been sitting in that room, in silence, for an hour.

"That's it, I cannot take this anymore!"Brooke yelled

She got up and started pounding on the door

"Help, let me out of here! Hello! Let me out!"

"You might as well save your breath. Nathan and Haley are gone. No one can hear you but me."

"I can't believe they did this to me."

"To _you_! I am locked in here to ya know!"

"Whatever. I have got get out of here, Evan is going to wonder where I am."

"Evan! Is he all you care about?"

"He's my boyfriend! God, ever since we got here you have been on his case, why?"

"I just don't like the guy, that's all."

"Well, guess what? You don't have to like him! You don't get to give me your opinion on Evan. You gave that right up a long time ago!"

"I will always care about you and I will always want what's best for you."

"God, Lucas you can't keep doing this to me!"

"What? What am I doing?"

Brooke took a breath and just looked at Lucas for a moment. When she spoke again her voice was steady and calm.

"I don't know. That's just it, I knew coming here and seeing you would throw me. You have this way of..."

"Of what?"

"Of bringing me back to the past. When I am around you a thousand memories come flooding back of when we were together."

Lucas just looked at her, waiting for Brooke to continue

"I have tried so hard to put our time together behind me so I could move on with my life."

"Brooke, do you think of our time together as a mistake? As a bad period on your life?"

"...Don't you get it Luke? I was never happier than when I was with you. When we were dating I felt like nothing bad could ever happen...I felt safe. Ever since we broke up I have been searching for that feeling again."

"If you felt like this why did you break up with me?"

"I broke up with you because I gave you my whole heart but..."

Brooke began to well up with tears

"But, you never gave me yours" she finished.

Lucas took a moment to choose his words before he spoke.

"I was afraid to."

"Why? You were the one who fought to be with me...who wanted an exclusive relationship"

"I know, I just...got scared. After Keith died, everything changed and I was afraid of giving my heart to someone who I knew would leave."

"What do you mean leave? I wasn't going anywhere."

"Of course you were. You might not have seen it, but I did. I knew you were going to go to fashion school and become a huge designer and move to New York City. Brooke, I knew that this town was too small for you and you would out grow it and you would out grow me. Tree Hill is and always will be my home and I didn't want to hold you back. The truth, I was so in love with you it almost killed me when you broke things off."

"If you loved me so much then why did you go running to Peyton?"

"I didn't. I just thought that I had to let you go so you could move on and so I could move on as well."

"But, you have been with her for years!"

"I guess I things just got comfortable with Peyton, so we stayed together. But neither of us are happy anymore; Brooke I have never had the intense love and passion for her the way I had for you...the way I still have for you."

"What?"

Lucas moved closer to Brooke and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Brooke, when you first walked into James' party my heart skipped a beat. Evan after all these years, just seeing you still makes my stomach do flip-flops."

"Lucas, I...I have never loved anyone the way I loved you and I don't think I ever will."

Brooke and Lucas just stared into each other's eyes and after a minute Lucas took Brooke's face in his hands a placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Lucas..."

"Shh, you'll ruin it."

Again they kissed only this time the kiss was more passionate. Lucas began to kiss Brooke's neck and then worked his way to her shoulder. He gently took off her jacket and kissed the skin around her the strap of her tank top.

Even after all these years, Lucas' touch still gave Brooke goose bumps. She couldn't believe this was happening but she didn't want to fight it and she didn't want to stop it. It felt too good and too right.

Brooke pulled Lucas's shirt off and pushed him onto the bed. She began kissing his neck and then moved to his stomach. She worked her way down to the top of his pants and began to unbutton them.

Once Brooke was down to just her bra and panties and Lucas his boxers, he asked her one final question.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything."

That was all Lucas needed to hear.

He removed his boxers and she removed her lingerie. Lucas entered Brooke and she moaned. The two made love like they had never been apart and when the climax came Brooke uttered one word,

"Lucas."

They both collapsed onto the bed, needing a moment to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was amazing." Lucas said

"Yeah, it was."

Lucas put his arm around Brooke and she rested her head on his chest.

"I can't believe that just happened." Brooke said

"Do you regret it?"

"No, not even a little bit. It's just...this is the last thing I thought would happen while I was here."

"I know. It was unexpected, but great."

"Definitely. Luke I hate to bring this up but..."

"Brooke, don't. Tonight, it's just you and me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember the time when you convinced me to have sex in a stranger's hot tub?"

"How could I forget? But, as I recall you didn't need that much convincing."

"Well, you're hard to resist."Lucas said as he placed a kiss on Brooke's lips.

"That has got to be one of my favorite memories." Lucas said

"I don't know, I think my favorite was when I got you drunk and tattooed."

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Keith nearly killed me."

"But wasn't worth it?"

"Yeah. Whenever I look at that tattoo I think of you and how much fun we have together."

"Especially when we're in bed."

"Yeah, especially then."

Brooke and Lucas began kissing again and before they knew it they had made love a second time and fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10:00 am and Haley and Nathan were walking up to their door

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Haley asked

"I don't know. I'm almost afraid to go in."

"Well, here goes nothing."

Haley turned the key and she and Nathan walked in

"I don't hear any screaming." Haley said

"Alright, let's go check on them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas were wrapped in each other's arms when Brooke awoke and saw Lucas looking at her.

"Good morning Pretty Girl."

"Hey Broody. What are you looking at?"

"You. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Do you know how happy I am right now?"

Lucas and Brooke looked into each other's eyes and began to kiss when they heard something at the door.

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked

But before Lucas could answer the door opened and Haley and Nathan walked in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay that was chapter 8. I hope you guys liked it. I tried to take everyone's suggestions into account and it seemed that everyone wan__ted __Brucas__ to sleep together so I wrote it in and I hoped you enjoyed it! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. As always...please review!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Here is chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed

"Haley, Nathan! What are you doing here?" Brooke yelled in shock

"We live here" Nathan said

"We know that, it's just we didn't expect you back so soon." Lucas said

"Well, we didn't expect to walk in on the two of you in bed together so I guess we're even." Haley replied

"Speak for yourself, do you know how much therapy it will take to get the image of my brother naked out of my head!"

"Okay, why don't the two of you go downstairs and calm down while Brooke and I get dressed."

"Fine."

With that, Haley and Nathan left.

"Oh boy, I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Brooke said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Brooke and Lucas were decent they went downstairs to find Nathan sitting on the couch and Haley pacing nearby.

"Morning." Lucas said

"_Good Morning?_ Are you kidding me? That is all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Hales?"

"I don't know, why don't you start by telling me what the hell you were thinking."

"Hold up. You guys were the ones who locked us in there to begin with."

"We know, it's just that..." Nathan started

"We locked you in there so you two could talk and sort out your feelings, not so you two could have sex in my guest room bed."

"Haley, calm down." Brooke said

"You both have significant others, or have you forgotten about them?"

"Of course we haven't. It's just that when we were together it was sort of like the rest of the world fell away and we were the only two people in the world." Brooke replied

"It's not that we aren't happy for you guys. Hey, we have all known that you two were more than friends for like ever but we just didn't expect you guys to be back together so soon." Nathan said

"What happens now?" Haley asked

"We haven't really talked about it. Obviously, Brooke and I can't ignore what happened last night."

"and we don't want to. What happened, happened because we still have such strong feelings for each other that we can't deny."

There was a moment of silence before Haley spoke again

"Look, I'm sorry I freaked out. I am really happy for the two of you. Why don't Nathan and I go and pick up some breakfast that way you two can talk."

"Thanks Hales" Lucas said

"No problem."

Nathan and Haley left leaving Brooke and Lucas alone once more

"So...that was fun." Brooke said

"Oh yeah, a blast."

"Seriously Luke, what _does_ happen now?"

"Brooke, honestly I am making this up as I go. The only thing I know is that I love you."

"...I love you too."

Lucas moved toward Brooke and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe how much I missed kissing you; how much I missed making love to you." Lucas said

"Lucas Scott, are saying the only reason you missed me is for the physical aspects of our relationship?" Brooke said in a low, sultry voice with her trademark eyebrow kink

"Of course not, I don't know how you could think that." Lucas said sarcastically

Both he and Brooke laughed

"Seriously Brooke, do you want to know what I missed the most?"

"What?"

"Your perfume."

"My perfume?"

"Yeah, you wear this perfume that I have never smelled anywhere else. Whenever that smelled entered my nose I knew you were nearby. I loved smelling that perfume on my clothes after you would hug me on my pillows and sheets after we made love. It made me feel like you were with me even after you had left. For years, I have hoped that I would smell that again and that when I did you would be there staring back at me."

Brooke's eyes had filled with tears; she didn't know what to say.

She just pulled him in and kissed him as passionately and as deeply as she could.

"Wow." Lucas said

"You now I was never that good with words."

Lucas laughed

"Luke, what are you going to tell Peyton?"

"The truth, I owe her that."

"I owe Evan that too."

"Look, if I could I would never leave your side again but I should probably get back to the madness."

"Yeah, me too."

"Why don't we meet tonight at 8:00 front of the cafe?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Good, I'll see ya then Pretty Girl."

"You bet your ass you will Broody."

Lucas smiled and he placed a kiss on her lips

"Bye"

"Bye"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked up to his front door and paused. He knew Peyton would be on the other side and that he would have to tell her about Brooke."

"_Here goes nothing."_ Lucas thought to himself as he put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Peyton?" Lucas yelled

"Luke! Where have you been, I was so worried." Peyton yelled as she ran and gave him a hug

"Sorry, I got held up."

"What, did you and Nathan get a little rowdy last night?"

"Not exactly."

"Lucas, is something wrong? You're acting kind of strange."

"Why don't we sit down."

"Okay."

Lucas guided Peyton over to the couch and sat with her.

"The truth is, I didn't spend last night with Nathan. I spent it with Brooke."

"Brooke? You told me Nathan invited you over for dinner."

"He did. When I went over there, I had no intention of seeing Brooke. When I got there Nathan said he needed help moving a dresser in the guest bedroom for Haley. While I was up there the door bell rang and he went to see who it was. The next thing I know Brooke is being shoved into the room and we are being locked in."

"What!"

"Yeah, I guess Nathan and Haley thought Brooke and I needed to work out our issues."

"I cannot believe they did that!"

"They were just trying to help. Brooke and I got into that huge fight yesterday and I guess they just wanted us to talk."

"Still, they didn't have the right to do that. But, did you guys sort out some of the tension between you."

"Yeah...we did."

"Good, then we can hang out with her and Evan without any weirdness. It's good that she made you see how much she likes him."

"...We started out talking about Evan and then we started talking about us and we both came to the realization that we missed each other. One thing led to another and..."

Tears had begun to stream down Peyton's cheeks

"And what Luke?"

"We slept together."

"Oh my God."

"I'm sorry Peyton."

"Sorry that you did it or sorry that you hurt me?"

"Peyton, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I don't want to lie to you. The truth is that I don't regret what happened last night. I'm in love with Brooke and I can't deny that anymore."

'I cannot believe I am hearing this!"

"Come on Peyton, the truth is we haven't been happy in a while. We were both too scared to admit it."

"You can try and rationalize all you want but you know what you did was wrong! You can take you apology and shove it."

"Peyton..."

"Go to hell!"

With that, Peyton left the house and slammed the door behind her

_"Oh God.__ I hope things are going better for Brooke." _Lucas thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, that was chapter 9. I hope you all liked it! Up next: Brooke's conversation with Evan, and, of course, another twist that will test __Brucas__' love! __As always...__ PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I just have to say how much I appreciate all the kind words you all have been giving me in your reviews!! It means so much to know you guys are liking my story! Okay, so this is chapter 10, enjoy!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke put the card key into the lock of the hotel room she shared with Evan.

_"Here we go"_ Brooke thought before she entered the door

Before she could say anything Evan rushed over to her and hugged her

"Brooke! I was so worried, I am so glad you are okay...you are okay aren't you?"

"I'm fine Evan. I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Where were you? I must have called Haley a dozen times looking for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I didn't have her cell but I think I filled her answering machine. Where were you?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated..."

"Complicated? You went to have dinner with Haley last night and were nowhere to be found until this morning. All you have to do is tell me where you were."

"Okay, look just let me tell you the whole story about last night and then you can say whatever you want, deal?"

"Deal."

"I went over to Haley's last night and when I got there Haley said she wanted some decorating tips for her guest room. When I was going into the room I saw Lucas, but before I could say anything Haley and Nathan had pushed me in the room and locked the door."

"What, how could they...!"

"Evan, remember our deal?"

Evan took a deep breath

"Sorry, keep going."

"I guess they just wanted Lucas and I to talk and work out our issues so we wouldn't have another huge blow out like we did at the cafe yesterday. At first, neither of us wanted to say anything, but as time passed we eventually started talking...well, actually it was more like we started yelling. But, it was like once we opened that door we couldn't shut it. We talked about issues that stem from years ago and in doing this we both realized that...that we both still had feelings for each other and we ended up sleeping together."

Evan was silent

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Brooke? That it's okay? That it doesn't hurt? Cause you know what, it does. I trusted you, I loved you and you betrayed me."

"Evan, I am not asking for your forgiveness. I know what I did last night hurts you, and I am so sorry for that, but I don't regret it. I think it needed to happen so Lucas and I could accept that the feelings we share for each other can't be ignored."

"Well, I'm glad that you're happy Brooke, I just wish you didn't have to break my heart to realize that Lucas is the one you want to be with. Don't be here in an hour, I will come back and get my stuff then."

Then Evan left leaving Brooke behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke took a shower and got dressed. Evan was going to be there in a half hour and she had to go somewhere, so she called Haley.

"Hey Haley."

"Tigger, what's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?"

"Well, I have to drop James off at a play date but I guess then I could meet you."

"Okay, well just meet me at the cafe when you're done."

"Sure, I'll see ya soon."

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was sitting in the kitchen, not sure of what do next. He wasn't meeting Brooke until 8 and he figured he should give her some time to herself. So, he called Nathan to see what he was doing.

"Hey Nate."

"Luke, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the river court?"

"Sure, I can be there in like 15 minutes."

"Cool, I'll see ya then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was sitting at the cafe waiting for Haley, when Karen walked up to her.

"Hi Brooke, how are you?"

"Not bad, how are you Karen?"

"Good, you just missed the rush."

Brooke just smiled

"Brooke, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been kind of a long day."

"What's going on?"

"Evan and I broke up."

"Oh Brooke, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but it was time."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I looked inside my heart and the picture of the man I love isn't Evan."

"Does this picture happen to be of my son?"

"What! Karen I...I..."

"Brooke, it's okay. To be honest I always thought you were the right one for him."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not that I don't like Peyton, it's just that she and Lucas are so alike. You are the yin to his yang, so to speak."

"Thanks Karen."

"Anytime."

Just then Haley walked up

"Hey ladies, what's going on over here?"

"Oh, we were just chit-chatten. I better get back to my customers, I'll see you two later."

"Bye Karen" Brooke and Haley both said

"So Tigger, what's going on?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, why do you ask?"

"I just, I wasn't sure if you were upset about me and Lucas."

"Brooke, I'm not upset. In fact, I am glad that you and Lucas worked things out."

"Really?"

"Of course. You guys are my best friends and I want you both to be happy."

"Thanks Haley."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Luke, what's going on?"

"I have some time before I have to meet Brooke and I figured we could talk."

"Sure. What's on your mind, man?

"Nate, it's not that I regret last night it's just..."

"What?"

"Last time Brooke and I tried being together everything just fell apart. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't."

"You can't know that. Six years ago I was standing on a beach claiming that I was the guy for her and we still broke up."

"Lucas, you and Brooke are completely different people now. Back then neither of you really knew who you were but you do now."

"When did you get so wise little brother?"

"I think Haley is starting to rub off on me."

"Listen, I have to go meet Brooke but thanks."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, that was chapter 10. I know nothing too exciting happened but I wanted to give you guys a sense of what was going on inside Lucas and Brooke's heads after they slept together. Coming up there will be more drama and this is where you guys come in. What kind of twist do u guys want? Do you want something to happen to Lucas or Brooke? Should Peyton or Evan be involved? Let me know what u think!!! Thanks!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews!! They mean so much to me!! Okay, so here is chapter 11, I hope you like it!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke was standing outside the cafe waiting for Lucas, who was already five minutes late.

_"Come on Luke, where are you?" _Brooke thought.

"Hey! Bitch Davis!" Brooke spun around to see Peyton coming towards her

_"Crap."_ Brooke thought

"Peyton, I know you're mad..."

"No, no I'm not mad. I've skipped mad and gone straight to pissed off!!"

"Peyton..."

"How could you do this to me? After I apologized to you for what happened six years ago!"

"Peyton please let me..."

"No, there is nothing you have to say that I want to hear! I cannot believe I bought all that bullshit that came out of your mouth. _You should have known me better than that, I would never have hurt you._" Peyton said imitating Brooke

"I trusted you and you threw our friendship away!" Peyton screamed

"Peyton, I am so sorry! Trust me, I did not plan it this way. It just...sort of happened! You have to believe me."

"Believe you! You're joking right? How can you possibly think I would ever believe a word that comes out of your lying mouth ever again?"

As Peyton was tearing into Brooke, Haley walked up.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Haley asked

"Oh, you so don't want to be here right now!" Peyton yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? How about the fact that you locked my boyfriend in a room with his ex-girlfriend where they proceeded to have sex! Any of that ring a bell?"

"Peyton, all I wanted was for Brooke and Lucas to work things out, I never thought they would get back together in the process. But, now that they have I can't say I'm sorry about it. We both know things between you and Lucas haven't been good for a while now."

"How dare you! Lucas and I would have figured things out, we would have gotten back to where we were."

"Who are you trying to convince Peyton? Me or you?" Haley asked

"I cannot believe I am hearing this! Brooke hasn't even been here for the last six years and now she has managed to ruin my life in less than a week!"

"Peyton, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Brooke said

"Oh please, you were probably planning this from the beginning. You would come here with this cute boyfriend, and pretend to be my friend again and then, when I was least expecting it, you swoop in and steal my boyfriend!"

"How can you think I would do that?"

"Oh please, you have wanted to get back at me since I told you I had feelings for Lucas the night of Haley and Nathan's engagement party."

"What did you just say?"

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley all turned to see that Lucas had come up behind Peyton

"Lucas!" Peyton said surprised'

"Peyton, did you just say you told Brooke that you had feelings for me on the night of Nathan and Haley's rehearsal dinner?"

"I..."

"Oh my God, that is why Brooke started to pull away from me. I always wondered why she had ended things so abruptly and now I know. How could you do that?"

"Lucas please..."

"No! You knew how much Brooke loved me and how much _I_ loved her! You knew that as soon as you told Brooke you were in love with me she would break things off. You manipulative bitch!"

"Lucas, don't you see...it doesn't matter why we started going out again, the point is we did and we fell in love."

"Only because I thought Brooke didn't want me!"

"No, you wanted me too! Don't you remember at the basketball championship, after the Ravens won, you told me that it was me that you wanted in your future, not Brooke."

"No, that is not true! When you first asked me that at the River Court I didn't even have to think about my answer, I said Brooke immediately. But, you twisted things and made it so you knew Brooke wouldn't take me back. I thought Brooke and I had no chance because she didn't love _me_ anymore, not because _I_ didn't love her!"

"You don't mean that, you couldn't!! No, if it weren't for Brooke we would still be together!"

Peyton turned and walked towards Brooke and slapped her in the face."

"Peyton, get away from her!" Lucas shouted

Lucas ran and tried to get Peyton away from Brooke but she pushed Lucas, hard, and he stumbled backwards and tripped and fell off the curb.

At that moment a car was heading directly for Lucas and he was frozen, like a deer caught in headlights.

"No!" Brooke screamed

She ran towards Lucas and, with all her might, pushed Lucas out of the path of the speeding car and she was hit instead. The car sped away and before Lucas could fully comprehend what had happened, he saw Brooke, covered with blood, laying in the street.

Lucas ran to her side

"Brooke! Oh God, please wake up. Haley, call 911!!"

"Right, okay!" Haley said as she pulled out her cell phone

Lucas couldn't believe this was happening

"Lucas, is she breathing?...Lucas!" Haley yelled

"What?"

"They need to know if she is breathing?"

"Lucas put his head to Brooke's chest and two fingers on her pulse."

"Yeah, she is. But, her pulse is weak!"

Haley told the woman on the phone

"Okay, Luke the paramedics will be here in two minutes."

Peyton stood there, looking at Brooke, and she couldn't believe it. She hadn't meant for this to happen.

"Luke? Luke, how is she doing?" Peyton asked as she moved towards them

"Stay away from her, do you hear me? If you come another step closer I swear to God!"

Peyton quickly backed away

"Brooke, stay with me okay? I can't lose you." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear

The paramedics finally came.

"How long as she been unconscious?"

"Since she was hit, about four minutes ago."

"Her BP is low, we have to get her to the hospital now. Lift on three, 1,2,3."

The paramedics put Brooke on a stretcher and put in the ambulance.

"I am coming with her." Lucas said

"Okay, just stay out of our way."

"Luke, I will call Nathan and meet you at the hospital." Haley said

"Okay."

With that, Lucas climbed in the ambulance and it sped away.

"Haley, I..."

"Peyton, don't, there is nothing you could possibly say. Whatever you do, don't you dare think of coming anywhere near that hospital."

Then Haley walked away, leaving Peyton alone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The paramedics pushed the stretch through the hospital doors, while Lucas was running right alongside of them.

"What have we got?" a doctor asked

"24 year old female, pedestrian versus vehicle. It was a hit and run. Her Bp is low at 120/90 heart rate only 50 beats per minute."

"Okay, let's get her into trauma 1. Sir, you will have to wait here."

"No, I have to go with her."

"I'm sorry, but you have got to let us work. When I know something I will come and talk to you."

The doctor then disappeared through the doors leaving Lucas alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was sitting in chairs when he heard someone call his name

"Lucas!"

He looked up to see Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Rachel, Karen and Keith coming towards him.

"Oh Lucas, we all came as soon as heard." Karen said as she hugged him

"Thanks guys."

"Is there any news?" Rachel asked

"Not yet."

"Listen dawg, if you need anything we got your back." Skillz said

"Thanks Skillz. Right now, I just need to know what the hell is going on."

As Lucas said this the doctor started to come towards them

"Are you here for Brooke Davis?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"Well, first I have to know what your relationship is to Miss. Davis?"

Lucas knew they wouldn't tell him anything unless he was family so he said the only thing he could.

"Brooke's my wife."

"Okay, well your wife has sustained some serious injuries. She has a collapsed lung, a lacerated colon, and sever internal bleeding. We are going to take her into surgery now to try and repair the damage."

"But, she'll be okay?"

"We are going to everything we can. Excuse me."

Lucas couldn't believe this. How could Brooke come back into his life after all these years only to be taken from him again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, that was chapter 11. I know you guys might be a little upset, but I needed to add a little drama to spice things up! I hope you guys did enjoy the chapter and as always...please review!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_ Hey guys! __Sorry it has been so long since I updated but it has been so crazy with school and finals, but now that things have calmed down I can get back to writing. Now, __I know you all were a little pissed at the last chapter but I had to keep things interesting. Despite Brooke's accident I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Thanks for the reviews!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas just sat in the lobby staring at the wall and waiting for news on Brooke

"Lucas, how are you doing?" Karen asked

"I don't know, I just can't believe this is happening."

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be okay."

"C'mon, you know Brooke. She's too stubborn to die." Rachel said

"Luke, you have to have faith. Love is the one thing that can pull you back from anything and you and Brooke have plenty to hold on to." Karen said

"Thanks ma."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Mr. Scott?"

Lucas looked up to see the doctor

"How is she?"

"Well, we performed a thoracotmy, which is a couple of small incisions in the chest. Then we put a tube into the lung to drain the fluid into the pleural space so the lung could re-expand. We were also able to repair her colon, however she lost a lot of blood. Even though she came through surgery we still had to intubate, which means she has a tube down her throat to help her breathe. "

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that she is in critical condition and due to the blood loss she has slipped into a coma. All we can do is wait and see if her body has enough strength to heal itself."

The doctor walked away leaving Lucas reeling. He took moment and then went back to the group of people waiting to hear what was going happening.

"Well...how is she?" Haley asked

"She made it through surgery, but she lost a lot of blood. They don't know is she is going to make it."

They were all silent. None of them knew what to say or how to help Lucas.

"Oh Lucas...I'm so sorry" Karen said

"Don't! Don't talk to me like she is dead, she's not! She is going to make it through this, she has to!"

Lucas walked away, he knew if he didn't go outside and get some air he was going to lose it

Lucas walked through the automatic doors and leaned against the cold cement walls of the hospital.

"Lucas?"

Lucas looked up to see Peyton standing in front of him

"Peyton, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Brooke is doing."

"You have no right to ask! She is laying that hospital bed because of you! You disgust me!"

"Lucas please! Let me explain!"

"Explain! Explain what! There is nothing to explain! You were pissed and went to take it out on Brooke and when that didn't make you feel better you took it out on me! You wanted to hurt me so much that you pushed me in front of that car only Brooke got hit instead!"

"Lucas, it was accident. I never wanted you or Brooke to get hurt!"

"What you wanted doesn't matter Peyton! What matters is that Brooke has just had major surgery, lost a lot of blood, and has to be kept sedated because there is tube down her throat that is breathing for her!"

"Oh my God, Lucas I..."

"Don't! Don't you dare say you're sorry! I can't believe I ever loved you!"

Lucas turned is back on Peyton waiting for her to walk away.

"Lucas, I know you hate me but I need you to listen. I never wanted to this to happen and you're right. What you said, back at the house is true. You and I haven't been really happy in a long time. I think, deep down, I knew that. I just, I loved you so much that I thought we could get back to where we were...where we had once been. I think I've always known Brooke was the one you truly loved, but I thought if I could make you happy you would forget about her. But, now I see that what you feel for Brooke is more than just love, it transcends everything. It is the kind of love that you read about in fairy tales. I should have ended things a long time ago...Hell, even back in high school you only started dating me when Brooke wouldn't take you back, I should have seen this coming. Please believe I want Brooke to be okay and I want the two of you to be happy."

Peyton waited for a moment and when Lucas didn't turn around, she silently walked away.

After Peyton left Lucas just stood there trying to catch his breath and then he went back inside to be with Brooke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked up to the nurse's station

"Excuse me, I what room is Brooke Davis in?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm her husband."

"Okay. Miss Davis is in 224. Go straight down this corridor and make a left at the vending machine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and was unprepared for what he saw. Brooke was laying in the bed with this clear tube down her throat. She had wires and iv's coming out of her.

Lucas walked over to the chair next to Brooke's bed and sat down

"Hey Pretty Girl, it's me. You know, if you wanted more attention all you had to do was ask. Or you could have out on that sexy, red dress that you used to wear. That would've worked too."

Lucas waited for a response but Brooke never opened her eyes

"Cheery, I need you to listen to me. I love you too much to lose you so I need you to fight. I know you're tired and I know you're hurting, but I need you to fight for me...please.

Lucas hung his head and prayed but he was interrupted

"Mr Scott, I am sorry to disturb you but I need to check her vitals. You are going to have to wait outside. I will come and get you when I'm done."

"Okay."

Lucas got up and went back to the waiting room with the others

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas, how is she?" Haley asked

"There's no change. The nurse is in with her now."

"Luke, I have known Brooke a long time and if she is anything she's strong willed. If anyone can make it through this Brooke can." Bevin said

"Thanks Bevin."

Lucas went over to chairs and sat down

"How you holding up sweetie?" Karen asked

"I don't know, I just feel...numb."

Nathan and Haley sat down next to Lucas

"We're here for you Luke, whatever you need." Nathan said

"Thanks Nate...Hey, do you guys remember when I had my accident?"

"How could I forget the time my son almost died?"

"You know, I don't remember much. But, I do remember hearing Brooke's voice when I unconscious. I remember hearing her talk with you mom. She said how much she wanted to see me wake up, and see me laugh when she stole French fries off my plate."

"I never knew you heard all that."

"Yeah, I did. I also heard her tell me that...that she loved me. That was the first time she ever said that to me and I never even told her that I heard her. I was so wrapped up in Peyton at the time that I couldn't see what a great thing I had with Brooke."

"Mr Scott?"

Lucas looked up and saw the doctor

"Is it Brooke?"

"No, unfortunately there is no change. I just wanted to let you know that you can go back in and sit with her."

"Could my sister-in-law, Haley, come too? She and Brooke are best friends; maybe if Brooke heard her voice..."

"Alright, she can go in. But, no one else."

Haley took Lucas' hand and they walked to Brooke's room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi baby. I brought someone to see you."

"Hey tigger, how you doing? You know, only you could look this good after having major surgery."

Lucas smiled but Brooke still laid there still

"I have a confession to make." Haley began

"When I first got back from the tour and you invited me to live with you, I thought we would be at each other's throats in a week. The truth is, when I first met you I thought you were just this ditzy, slutty cheerleader. But, really I never took the time to get to know you; not until we moved in together. Then I saw you really were; this strong woman who knows what she wants and goes for it. Brooke, I never thought I would come to think of you as a sister but I do. I trust you with my life...I trust you with my son's life and I don't know what I would do without you and neither does Lucas. He would be a mess without you Brooke, so you need to fight and you need to get better; if not for yourself then for all of us who love you."

Lucas waited and prayed for Brooke to open her eyes, but instead he heard an alarm go off and a change in Brooke's heart monitor

_ Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Oh God, no!" Lucas shouted

"We need a doctor in here." Haley yelled

A team of doctors and nurses came in

"Please step back."

The nurse opened Brooke's gown and put two orange pads on her chest

"Charge to 250...Clear!"

The nurse pushed the buttons on the paddles and Brooke's convulsed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, so that was chapter 12. I know you guys probably aren't too happy but I have to keep the drama factor up! I do hope you enjoyed it though and PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, here is chapter 13!! Enjoy!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Charge to 250...clear!"

The nurse pushed the buttons on the paddles and Brooke's body convulsed.

"Nothing. Charge to 300. Clear!"

Again Brooke's body convulsed

Lucas felt like he was watching a movie in slow motion. Doctors and nurses were screaming, Brooke was dying, and his world was caving in around him

"Nothing. Charge to 325. Clear."

Brooke's body jolted once more and then Lucas heard the sound that allowed him to breathe again

"Beep...Beep...Beep"

"We've got a pulse and a strong sinus rhythm."

"Thank God." Lucas and Haley said simultaneously

"What happens now?" Lucas asked the doctor

"Well, we have to monitor her closely. The next 24 hours are critical."

"Thank you"

The doctor and nurses left leaving Lucas and Haley with Brooke

"What am I going to do if she doesn't make it through this Hales?"

"Lucas, you can't think that way. She is strong; she is going to come back to you...to all of us. Look, I am going to get some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

Haley left and Lucas sat next to Brooke

"Okay Pretty Girl, I think you and I need to talk again. You know, for hours I have been pacing around this hospital praying that you will open your eyes and come back to me. I have been trying to think about what I could say or do that would help you wake up and I think I finally figured it out. Do you remember when we started dating, the first time that is, and you wanted to go somewhere I loved and then you wanted to take me somewhere you loved so that we could learn more about each other? Well, we never got a chance to do that so I am making you a promise that if you will just open those beautiful eyes of yours then I will do whatever or go wherever you want. You want go skydiving, I'll do it. You want to go on a trip to Europe, we will go. Hell, I will take you on a shopping spree if that's what you want. All you have to do is open those beautiful eyes of yours."

Lucas waited but nothing happened

"Okay, baby. You take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucas took Brooke's hand and laid his head on her bed, and fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucas..."

Lucas was taken out of his sleep by someone calling his name

"Oh my God! Brooke!"

"Hey."

"I have to get a doctor"

Lucas ran out of the room and came back with Brooke's doctor

"I don't understand, what happened to her breathing tube."

"We removed it early this morning. Her oxygen levels came up as well as her brain activity. I don't want to speak too soon but your wife's prognosis is good."

"Thank you doctor."

"No problem. If you'd both excuse me I have to go check on another patient. I will be back later."

"Wife?"

"They wouldn't tell me anything unless I was family so I may have told them we were married."

"Right. You know I think that's just a cover and you told them we're married because you want me and you can't imagine your life without me. But, you know the rules I better see a very large diamond ring on my finger if you want to marry me."

Brooke looked at Lucas and laughed

"God, how I missed that laugh. You have no idea how scared I was."

"Yes I do."

"Uh?"

"I heard you Luke. I heard you tell me to fight."

"You did?"

"I heard a lot of what you said. It was weird, it was like I was in this maze and I could hear your voice guiding me but I couldn't find the way out and then, all of a sudden, it was like the clouds parted and I could open my eyes."

"Brooke, the thought of never seeing your smile or hearing your voice...I...I just..."

"I know baby, I know."

"I love you so much."

"I love you to Broody."

Lucas bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips

"Knock, knock."

Brooke and Lucas looked up to see Haley, Nathan and Karen in the door way."

"I'm sorry. We wanted to give you guys some time alone but we couldn't take it anymore." Karen said

"Tigger!" Haley yelled

She ran over and gave Brooke a hug

"Tutor mom!"

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Karen asked

"Not bad."

"Brooke, don't ever scare us like that again." Nathan said

"I won't"

"Don't worry Nate. I plan on making sure Brooke is with us for a long, long time."

They all stayed and talked until night came

"Excuse me. I hate to break up the party, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said

"Okay, well we'll see you tomorrow Brooke."

"Get some rest."

Karen, Haley and Nathan left but Lucas lagged behind

"I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me either...Hold on a sec. Nurse?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if my _husband_ were to stay the night?"

"Well...alright, but just this once."

"You know, I am really starting to like the sound of that."

"What?"

"Husband."

"Me too."

Lucas crawled into the bed and he and Brooke fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5**** DAYS LATER**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas walked into Brooke's hospital room with a bouquet of flowers

"Broody, thank God you're here!"

"Cheery, what's wrong?"

"I can't take it anymore. These sheets are impossible to sleep on, this robe...gown thing itches, and the beeping of these monitors is soo annoying! If you love me, and I know you do, you will break me out of here!"

"Brooke, the doctors just want to make sure you're fully recovered."

"I'm recovered! I swear...and if you get me out of here I will show you just how good I feel."

Brooke pulled Lucas closer to her and she placed a kiss on his lips

"So...what do you say?"

"You know I love the way you kiss...but there is no way you are leaving here before the doctors says it's okay."

"You're no fun!"

"Pretty Girl, do you know how scared I was when I almost lost you? When those alarms went off and you're heart stopped...mine stopped too. I don't know what I would do if I Iost you; I'm not taking any chances that could jeopardize your health."

"I'm sorry Lucas. I know how hard it must have been for you, I promise I won't stage any breakouts."

"I don't think it will come to that."

Lucas and Brooke looked up and saw Brooke's doctor staring back at them

"I have your latest test results here and I think we can discharge you tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's not too soon?" Lucas asked

"Brooke is doing very well and I think it would be fine if she continued her recovery at home."

"Oh my God! I am so excited, I cannot wait to get out of here! I am so going to take advantage of room service!"

"Room service?" the doctor asked

"Yeah, I live in California so I'm staying in a hotel."

"I'm sorry, I thought you and your husband lived in Tree Hill?"

"Oh, well...we do but...you see we just got married and I am still trying to sell my place in California so I have been staying there."

"Oh, I see. But, while you're here you will be staying with your husband, right?"

"Of course, I was just staying in a hotel because we haven't found an apartment here yet and he is staying with his mom and it would just get a little cramped."

"Alright. Well, I have to check on a patient but I will be back later."

"Thanks doctor" Lucas said

Once the doctor left Brooke and Lucas started to laugh

"Okay, so I totally almost blew your cover." Brooke said

"Well, you managed to spin it in our favour."

"Thank God."

"Brooke...you can stay with me at my mom's while you recover."

"I don't know Luke. You, me and your mom under one roof?"

"It's not like we haven't done it before and besides...I don't want to be apart from you any more than I have to."

"Well...as long as it 's okay with your mom then I would love to stay with you."

"Good."

Lucas laid down next to Brooke and she put her head down on his chest. In that moment it was like they were the only two people in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, that was chapter 13. I really hope you guys liked it! Next up...more Brucas lovin' and Brooke comes face to face with Peyton!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, here is chapter 14. Sorry it took me so long to update but with the holidays I didn't have much time to write. I hope you enjoy it!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke just arrived at his house and Lucas was helping Brooke inside

"Okay Brooke, just take it nice and slow."

"Broody, I'm fine. Would you stop worrying."

"Cheery, are you forgetting the fact that you almost died? I just don't want you to overdo it."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good."

Lucas helped Brooke over to the couch.

"Is there anything you want?"

"I can think of one thing..." Brooke said seductively

Lucas bent down, placed a kiss on Brooke's lips and began to back away

"Where do you think you're going?"

Brooke pulled Lucas onto the couch

"We've got to make up for lost time." She whispered in his ear

Brooke kissed Lucas and as they kissed, the passion intensified

Brooke leaned back and pulled Lucas with her. Lucas moved from Brooke's lips to her neck.

"Oh Lucas..."

Lucas could feel himself getting lost in Brooke and if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to.

"Brooke we can't" Lucas said as he got up

"Why not?"

"Cause you just got done promising me that you wouldn't strain or over exert yourself."

"Oh, I trust me I wouldn't be straining myself at all."

"Brooke, I just...I just think we should wait."

"Fine, but just know I'm not happy about it."

"Well, I may not be able to please you one way but I can please you other ways."

"What ways?"

"Well, if you promise to relax on this couch, I could run to the market and pick up a couple pints of that Fudge Mint Chip ice cream you like so much."

"Yay!!!"

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit. But remember if I come back and you aren't on this couch..."

"Don't worry, I'll be here."

"Okay."

Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's cheek and walked out the door

_"Okay, now the question is how am I going to entertain myself until Lucas gets back?"_ Brooke thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke had read 2 magazine and flipped through the channels half a dozen times all in 15 minutes.

"I need something to do!" Brooke yelled just as the door bell rang

"Ah, ask and you shall receive. Come in!"

Brooke expected to see Haley or Nathan walk into the living room but instead it was the last person she wanted to see...Peyton.

"Hi Brooke."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please just let me explain..."

"Explain what? Explain how you tried to kill Lucas but almost killed me instead!"

"I didn't try and kill Lucas and I would never want anything to happen to you!"

"Yeah right. Did you somehow manage to block out the entire fight that happened before I was hit. You called me a bitch and blamed me for wrecking your relationship with Lucas...any of this ringing a bell?"

"Brooke, I am so sorry...I was just so angry and hurt and..."

"Peyton I almost died a week ago! I really don't care about how you're feeling!!"

"Brooke you don't understand. Please, you have to give me the chance to..."

"I don't have to give you anything! Get the hell out right now before I call the cops and tell them some hoe bag has just broken and in and to haul your sorry ass off to jail!!"

Peyton looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes and slowly turned around and left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey babe, I'm back!"

Lucas walked into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer and then went into the family room to check on Brooke

"I even got those cookies you like so..."

Brooke turned to look at him and he saw her tear stained cheeks and red eyes

"Oh my God! Brooke what's wrong?"

"Peyton stopped by."

"What! I am going to make sure she doesn't come within five feet of you."

"God Lucas it was awful!"

"What happened?"

"She wanted to apologize. She told me how sorry she was and how she never meant for me to get hurt."

"I cannot believe she even had the nerve to step foot in this house!"

"I just can't believe this is happening. When I first came back to Tree Hill and Peyton and I mended fences I thought that we'd be able to get back to where we were. I thought I would get my best friend back and now everything has just gotten so screwed up. But you know what the worst part is?"

"What baby?"

"That this whole thing is partly my fault."

"What! Brooke that's insane, how is any of this your fault?"

"Peyton got so upset because we slept together. Lucas, we are the ones who set this whole thing in motion."

"Are you saying you regret what happened between us?"

"No of course not, it's just that I wish that we had done things differently. I wish that we had broken up with the people we were seeing before we slept together. At least that way...I don't know...at least I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Guilty? Brooke, Peyton nearly killed you. How on earth are you feeling guilty?"

"Luke, I was so mad at Peyton for so long about the feelings she had for you. I mean when you two were seeing each other behind my back I was devastated. I felt so betrayed; I couldn't believe my best friend could ever do anything like that to me and here I am doing the same thing to her. I am such a hypocrite."

"Brooke are you going to forgive Peyton?"

"Part of me wants to but I don't know if I can. I mean after what she did, I just don't know if I could ever look at her again without thinking of what's happened."

Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes and could see all the pain and confusion she was feeling. He didn't know how to help her so he just pulled her close to him. The two of them just laid there for hours wrapped in each other's arms trying to figure out what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke awoke to the front door slamming shut

"Lucas I'm home!" Karen yelled as she walked into the family room

"Oh, hey ma." Lucas said as he and Brooke sat up

"Gosh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"Don't worry about it Karen"

"How are you feeling Brooke?"

"Better, thanks."

"Good. I picked up dinner from that Italian place down the street; Lucas why don't you set the table."

"Okay."

"Actually ya know what I'm not very hungry; I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Brooke. The doctor said you should take it easy."

"Lucas it's only a walk; now if I were going shopping then you'd have to worry."

Lucas just stared at her

"Oh come on, lighten up."

"Brooke, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't take almost losing you again."

"I know baby. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Brooke walked out the front door and Lucas only had one thought

_"Where are you going Brooke__?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Okay, so that was chapter 14! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I will be wrapping up this story in the next chapter or two and I need your help, what do you guys want? Where should Brooke go? Do you want Brooke to forgive Peyton? What comes next for Lucas and Brooke? Should I write a sequel?? _


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay guys, here is the __second to __last chapter. I have to thank all of you who reviewed my story! Thank you so much for the awesome feedback!! _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke just started walking. She had a thousand thoughts buzzing around in her head and she needed to sort them out.

Before she knew it she was back at the place it had all started...the river court

She looked down at the names that they had been spray painted on the court years ago and realized how much had changed.

"Hey."

Brooke looked up to see Peyton

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked

"I don't really know. I guess I was just trying to remember the last time we were all together and happy; all I could see in my head was the night we all came here after graduation...when we all wrote our names on the court. God, that night anything seemed possible. It was like we could do anything and go anywhere and..."

"And we'd always have each other to lean on."

"Yeah. What about you, why are you here?"

"I needed to clear my head and I ended up here."

"So much has changed."

"It really has."

"Brooke, our friendship has survived so much and I believe it can survive this too. I know it will take time but I know we can get back to where we were."

"You're right Peyton, our friendship has survived a lot...but it can't survive this. I just can't do this anymore. For as much joy our friendship has brought me, it has also brought that much pain. I'm sorry Peyton but I can't go back...I don't want to go back."

Brooke and Peyton just stared at each other for a moment and then Brooke slowly turned and walked away and as she did a tear slid down her check and under her breath she said one thing

"Goodbye P. Sawyer."

Peyton stood there and watched Brooke walk away and as she did she said...

"Goodbye B. Davis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked into Lucas' room to find him reading

"Hey Pretty Girl, I was starting to worry. Where'd you go?"

"The river court."

Brooke laid down next to Lucas and put her head on his chest

"Peyton was there."

"What is her problem, what part of stay away does she not understand."

"It's okay, I don't think she'll be coming by anymore."

"What happened?"

"Nothing; we didn't argue. She asked me to forgive her and to try and get back to where we were but I told her I couldn't. I think she knows that our friendship is over."

"I'm sorry Brooke." Lucas said has he held her close to him

"It's okay. As long as I have you I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke just laid there and let Lucas hold her; she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brooke woke up feeling better than she had in a long time

"Broody time to wake up." Brooke whispered in Lucas' ear

Lucas slowly opened his eyes

"Good morning Cheery, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well, better than I have in a long time actually."

"Good."

"I think I'm going to grab a shower." Lucas said but before he could get up Brooke pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate. His tongue found its way to hers; his hands moved under the tank top she was wearing.

Brooke pulled off Lucas's shirt

"Are you sure you can do this?" Lucas asked

"I'm positive; I want to be with you Luke."

Their lips found their way back to each other as Lucas pulled off Brooke's tank top. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, and her stomach and when he reached her pants he slowly pulled them off.

Brooke made Lucas flip over so she was on top of him. She pulled off his pants and straddled him. She kissed his neck and grinded her hips into his and she could feel his manhood become firm.

"mmm...you're driving me crazy." Lucas said

"It'll be worth it...I promise."

Lucas flipped Brooke so she was under him

He kissed her stomach and pulled off her panties. As they kissed he let his fingers explore her body and her sensitive area. He let his fingers pleasure her and as he did Brooke closed her eyes and let the wonderful sensation fill her.

"Oh Lucas...I need you"

After a moment Lucas entered her.

They found a rhythm and moved as one. Finally, waves of pleasure rushed through them and they both collapsed onto the bed straining to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was...incredible." Brooke said

"Well, ya know we were always really good at this."

"Yeah, we were."

Brooke curled up under Lucas' arm and they both fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas had fallen into a restful sleep however they awoke to a scream

"Ahhhh!"

Brooke and Lucas opened their eyes to see Karen staring back at them

"Ma!"

"Oh my God!" Brooke yelled

"Why aren't you at the cafe?" Lucas asked

"I closed early, it was a slow day." Karen said as she tried to shield her eyes

"Both of you get dressed and we need to talk." Karen said and walked out of the room

"Shit" Lucas said

Both he and Brooke got out of bed and put on their clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Lucas walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Karen

"I know the two of you are adults, but right now you are living under my roof. What if Lily had walked in on you?"

"Karen I am so sorry. I mean you are letting me stay here and I...we should've known better"

"Brooke, I will always be grateful to you; I mean you saved my son's life but if you two want to get intimate you are going to find someplace else to go."

"Understood." Lucas said

"Alright. I have to go pick up Lily from day care, I'll be back soon." Karen said and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that was fun." Lucas said sarcastically

"That was mortifying."

"Yeah, I know."

"Lucas we can't stay here forever."

"I know. We'll have to start looking for an apartment."

"Actually...I've been thinking that maybe we could go back to California. I mean I have a huge place and my store is doing really well...and I'm designing this couture line of dresses."

"California? I don't know."

"Luke, I know it would be a huge change and that you would miss your mom and Haley and Nathan but...I think we need a fresh start. We need to live somewhere where we can walk down the street and not see constant reminders of our past."

"Like Peyton."

"Yeah...like Peyton."

Lucas was silent for a moment; he was slowly processing this huge decision.

"Okay, let's do it." Lucas said

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're right, we need to get away and as long as I have you I'll go anywhere."

"Oh Luke!"

Brooke kissed Lucas with such force he almost fell over and then they both just held each other silently imagining what their life together would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_Okay, so that was chapter 15...only 1 more to go! PLEASE REVIEW! How do you want the story to end? Should there be a sequel??_


	17. Chapter 17

_So, here is the last chapter. I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story! I am so happy you all liked it and I hope you will read the sequel that will be following shortly!! Thanks again!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth and Skillz were all at the cafe waiting for Lucas and Brooke.

"Why do you think they wanted to talk all of us?" Nathan asked

"I don't know." Mouth replied

"Well, it looks like we won't have to wait much longer to find out."Haley said

Brooke and Lucas walked over to where their friends were sitting.

" So, you guys are probably wondering why we asked you all to meet us here." Brooke said

"Yeah, we really are." Haley said

" Well, Brooke and I have big news."

"Oh my God, you knocked her up didn't you?" Rachel exclaimed

" Rachel, she is not pregnant…you're not right?" Haley said

"Of course not!"

" Okay...what we came here to tell you is that Brooke and I have decided to move to California."

"What!" they all exclaimed in unison

"Don't freak out." Brooke said trying to calm everyone down

"How can we not freak out! Brooke, you just came back to Tree Hill and now you're ready just to walk out on all of us again!" Haley yelled

" Haley, I am not walking out on any of you. Lucas and I just need to get away."

"So take a vacation." Nathan said

"A vacation isn't enough Nate. I think we all know why Brooke and I can't live here."

"Listen Dawg, if y'all think you need to leave that's one thing but don't let Peyton run you out."

"She's not. It's just that if Lucas and I want to be together we need to go somewhere where we can start fresh."

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again. Finally, Haley broke the silence.

"Okay, if this is what you guys really want to do then we'll support." Haley said

"So, when are you leaving?" Nathan asked

"Tomorrow." Lucas replied

"Tomorrow! What's the rush?" Haley asked

"I have been away from my store too long as it is; besides we just want to get there and start our lives together."

"Luke, have you talked to your mom about this?"

"Of course Hales; she wants me and Brooke to be happy."

"So do we. So, get over here and give me a hug goodbye." Mouth said

Brooke and Lucas gave each other their friends a hug one by one and promised that they would visit and keep in touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas and Brooke walked in the door and plopped on the couch.

"Well, that was fun." Lucas said

"We're doing the right the thing...right?"

"Brooke, moving was your idea."

"I know, it's just I never realized how hard it would be to leave all of our friends again."

"Baby, if you're not sure about leaving then..."

"No, I know we need to leave it's just that I will miss everyone so much."

"Me too, but we can come visit whenever you want."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXX

Lucas was packing when Brooke snuck up behind him

"Hey!"

"God, you scared me Pretty Girl."

"That was my plan."

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I'm finished."

"You're done packing already?"

"Lucas, have long have you known me? When it comes to anything having to do with clothes I know what I am doing."

Lucas looked at her with a puzzled look

"Okay...so I may have had Haley and Rachel help me."

"Well, for those of us who aren't getting any help it takes us a little longer."

"While you're finishing up I think I am going to get some fresh air."

Brooke started to walk out the door but Lucas stopped her.

"Hold it. Brooke, what are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you Cheery and right now I know you're up to something."

"I just...I just think I need to see Peyton before we go."

"Brooke…"

"Luke, I'm not going see her to forgive her, I just…I…"

"Pretty Girl, if you feel like you need to see her one last time then you should."

"Really?"

"You have good instincts, I trust them and I trust you."

"I love you. I'll be back soon."

"I love you too."

Brooke then walked out the door and left Lucas to finish packing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke slowly climbed the steps to Peyton's front door and lightly knocked.

"Brooke!"

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Brooke walked through the door and Peyton closed the door behind her

"Do you want to sit down?" Peyton asked

"No, that's okay."

"I'm glad you're here Brooke; surprised, but glad."

"Peyton, Lucas and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah, Lucas and I are going to live in California."

There was a moment of silence before Peyton spoke again

"Wow, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I just…I thought I should tell you."

Brooke started to walk out the door but Peyton grabbed her arm

"Brooke, doesn't it mean something that you came here. Why would you want to let me know you guys were leaving if you didn't still care about our friendship?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you one last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Peyton, if I got on that plane tomorrow without seeing you I would always wonder what would have happened if I had. I would wonder if seeing you before I left would have made a difference. But now I know for sure."

"Know what?"

"I know that we can never be friends again. When I look at you now I don't see my best friend; all I see is the hateful woman who had so much rage in her that she wanted to kill the man I love and who nearly killed me instead."

A tear ran down Peyton's cheek

"So that's it? I just never see you again?"Peyton asked

"That's it; we're done."

Brooke and Peyton stood in silence and looked at each for a moment and then Brooke turned and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke walked for a while and by time she got back to Lucas' it was dark

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled when she walked in the door

"Hi"

"Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just needed to clear my head after talking to Peyton."

"What happened?"

"I told her we were leaving and that…that she would never see me again."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Let's just talk about something else."

"Well, I am done packing!"

"Good. Look, it's kinda late and we have an early flight, why don't we go to bed."

"Sounds good to me, I'm beat."

Lucas and Brooke undressed and crawled into bed. Brooke out her head on Lucas' chest and he put his arm around her

"By this time tomorrow we will be in California." Brooke said

"Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know; I have lived there for 6 years but it will be new for you."

"Brooke, it doesn't matter where we live; wherever you are is home."

Brooke kissed Lucas with everything she had and when they finally broke apart she said

"You mean more to me than anything in this world."

"You are my world."

Brooke and Lucas kissed one last time and then fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lucas and Brooke woke up early, got to the airport and boarded the plane.

"Okay, now you're sure we didn't forget anything?"

"Yes. Besides, if we did my mom will send it to us."

"Okay."

"Pretty girl, you need to relax."

"I know. I don't know why I'm freaking out."

"Me either."

"Okay, I am officially done worrying."

"Good."

As Brooke leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder she heard the flight attendant over the loud speaker

"Could you please put your tray tables and seat backs in the upright position as we are prepare for takeoff."

"Here we go." Brooke said

"Yeah, here we go."

Lucas kissed Brooke lightly on the lips and as they felt the plane start to move they both knew at moment their life together had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, so that was the last chapter! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and I hope you will review this chapter as well!! I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Thanks again and look out for the sequel!!_


End file.
